Friends forever
by Stablerchick
Summary: After Kathy leaves and Olivia's engagement is called off the two detectives comfort each other. Elliot ends up hurt and Olivia comes to his aid. EO pairing. I can dream :)
1. Default Chapter

A.N~ I dont own Law and Order, but i would be more then willing to take Christopher MEloni off your hands :) I just came up with this story so sorry if it sounds like other ones :( The song is "Come crying to me" by Lonestar. I am going to try to put at least one song in every chapter of this story.  
  
disclaimer~ Elliot's wife leaves and gets full custody of the kids so he will never see them again. Olivia is in a long term realtionship that doesnt work the way it should:) I hope you enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elliot and Kathy's home  
  
Queens, NY  
  
" Kathy....Please can we talk about this. Don't take my kids away from me.Please." Elliot was begging Kathy as she packed her things.  
  
" No Elliot it is over. Here are the divorce papers. I have been having an affair. We are going to stay with him. We are getting married in 3 months. I am getting full custody. Now you can be with Olivia. I know you love her." Kathy said as she closed hte lid to ehr suitcase and handed Elliot the papers.  
  
" Do not bring Olivia into this. SHe has nothing to do with us and you cheating on me. How the fuck could you accuse me off cheating on you with Olivia and then you turn around and get engaged to another man. You are a god damn hipocrit." Elliot screamed. His children were standing in the hall with tears in their eyes. Elliot opened the door to find them there.  
  
" Daddy.....Where are we going?" Dickie choked out over the sobs.  
  
" You have to go with mommy. Now guys this iskilling me but your mommy won't let me see you ever again. When you get older come and find me ok? I love you guys more then anything in this world." Elliot hugged all of them and stood up just as Kathy came out and hurried the children out the door. Elliot went to the phone. HE was all out crying now. He needed a friend around. His best friend.  
  
" Benson..." Olivia groggily said.  
  
" Liv its me. Kathy just left me." Elliot replied in between the tears.  
  
" Who is that hunny?" Jeff asked from the other side of Olivia's bed.  
  
" It's Elliot Jeff. Go back to sleep." she said as she patted his arm.  
  
" I'm sorry for interuppting. I'll see you in the mornign Olivia." Elliot was about to hang up the phone but heard a faint " wait Elliot." He put the reciever back to his ear.  
  
" Elliot I'll be right over. You shouldn't be alone right now. I'll see you in 20 minutes or so."  
  
" Thanks Liv." Elliot hung up the phone.  
  
" Don't tell me you are going to his house again?" Jeff said. He was sitting up now. Olivia got up and began to get dressed. She pulled on a dark pair of jeans and a light blue sweater.   
  
" Don't start Jeff. Elliot is my best friend. I am going to be there for him. He is VERY important to me." She was screaming. She was tired of having this conversation. She now knew what Elliot went through everyday with Kathy.  
  
" Well, if he is so important then maybe you should be with him." Jeff was getting dressed too.  
  
" You know what Jeff screw you." Olivia took off her engaement ring and threw it at him. Jeff stormed out of the apartment. Olivia left shortly after in route to Elliot's house.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
30 minutes later  
  
knock knock knock  
  
" Hey Liv." Elliot said as he stepped back to let her in.   
  
" Hey El. I am so sorry." Olivia hugged him lightly before taking her coat off. " Tell me what happened?" Elliot recanted the whole night to her. By the end he was crying and Olivia had silent tears running down her cheeks.  
  
" I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Jeff." Elliot siad while drying his eyes.  
  
" It was a long time coming. I broke it off with him. I didn't love him." Olivia stated.  
  
" Would you stay here with mememem tonight Olvia?" Elliot shyly asked.  
  
" Of course let's go." Olivia held out her hand and they walked to Elliot's room.   
  
" I can sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." Elliot said as he took his shirt off and slipped into a pair of sweats. Olivia had her back turned to him.  
  
" Elliot we have been best friends for what 8 years. I think we can sleep in the same bed together." Elliot laughed at the sarcasticness in her voice. She could be such a smart ass when she wanted to be. Elliot laid on the bed on his side. Olivia slipped in under hte covers on the other side. SHe had borrowed a pair of shorts and a shirt from Elliot. SHe was swimming in them.  
  
Olivia could hear Elliot sobbing. SHe rolloed over and put her hand on his muscular arm. He rolled over to face her. She laid on her back and he rested his head on her chest. He soaked her shirt with tears. The radio was playing softly in the background.  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
Your livin a troubled life  
  
and youve been hurtin more and more these days  
  
you don't have to hide it  
  
don't even have to fight it  
  
baby all you have to do is just turn and walk away  
  
when your tired of it all   
  
and tears begin to fall  
  
your backs to the wall  
  
come crying to me  
  
you dont have to be strong  
  
you dont have to hold on  
  
we've been there to long  
  
come crying to me  
  
I ll leave the living room light  
  
burning all night  
  
no don't even pack   
  
don't even look back   
  
baby come crying to me  
  
you can get beyond this  
  
all those empty promises  
  
they dont have to hold you down no more  
  
nothing could explain to me  
  
you dont even need a key  
  
all you have to do is knock  
  
and ill unlock the door  
  
Elliot looked up at Olivia. " This song is how I feel about you. I will always be here for you Elliot. No matter what. Whenever you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, please know that I am here for you."  
  
" I know Olivia. Thank you so much for being my friend." With that Elliot drifted off to sleep still restin his head on Olivia's chest. Olivia fell asleep shortly afterwards. 


	2. Lighting up my life

A/N~ This second chapter is going ukly. I have so many ideas I haev to get them out of my head. They are taking over ahhhhhhhhhhhhh( ok so I am little nuts, but who isnt these days tee hee).I know there are no cases in this fic but i wanted it to be a happy Christmas one:) Forgive me please! Here it is.  
  
SVU squadroom  
  
" You guys look like hell." Munch said as he sipped his coffee. Olivia and Elliot just walked in. Elliot jad dark circles under his eyes and looked tired. Olivia's hair was a little messy and hir shirt wasnt tucked in neatly.  
  
" Don't start Munch. We both ahd a bad night ok?" Elliot said sitting at his desk and taking the coffee Liv got for him.  
  
" We you together?" Fin asked inquistivley.  
  
" Yes, but not like that. Kathy took the kids and left. I'll never see them again. Olivia and Jeff broke off the engagement. We were comforting each other. Like best friends do." Elliot rubbed his hair.  
  
" Oh sorry to hear that guys." Cragen said as he walked out of his office.   
  
" Daddy?"   
  
" Maureen what are you doing here?" Elliot asked as he hugged his daughter tightly.   
  
" I wanted to come see you before class. I decided I am going to dorm at the college. I am moving my stuff in this weekend. Here is the room number and hall name. Please come by and see me when you have time. I'll stop here often ok?" Elliot nodded and kissed his oldest daughter's forehead.   
  
It was December 18th no cases were pending. All the detectives we doing back paperwork and decorating the squadroom for Christmas. " Did you decorate your house?" Olivia asked Elliot without looking away from her computer screen. " No, I have noone to decorate for." Elliot replied looking at Olivia. She looked so beautiful today. She ahd on a black pants suit with a ligh pink silk shirt. She had removed her coat and it was thrown over the back of the seat. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up top reveal her very thin forearms. Her light brown eyes sparkled because of the blue light coming from the computer screen. Elliot smiled to himself and went back to work.  
  
It was Olivia's turn to gawk. She looked up at Elliot. He was concentrating on writing out his report on a case. He had removed his jacket and tie. He had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. This slighlty revelead his very muscular chest. His sleeves were rolled up so you could see his nice forearms and his tattoo. 'Oh how I wish his arms were around me. Whoa were the hell did that come from?' Olivia was having a conversation with herself. ' I am going nuts' Olivia chuckled and Elliot looked up. " What's so funny Benson?" Elliot asked with a small smile creeping across his gorgeous face. 'God she is beautiful when she laughs. I love to hear her laugh.' " Nothing just thinking to myself." Olivia smiled and returned to her work  
  
Olivia walked over to where Munch, Fin, Huang, and Cragen were talking. " Guys I have an idea. Elliot is not in the Christmas spirit so let's get him in it. I am going to take him to dinner tonight. Can you guys go to hishouse and decorate it really nicley? Put a tree up and stuff like that." Olivia questioned shyly.  
  
" Yeah." "Sure thing." everyone answered.  
  
" Okay we are going right after work . Here is a key to his house. I'll keep him out for awhile till around 10. Is that long enough?" Olivia asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
" What's going on over here?"Elliot asked walking up behind Olivia.   
  
" Oh nothing. Just chatting." Olivia smiled at Elliot then looked up. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself. Everyone followed her gaze up and smiled. Even Elliot.  
  
" Hey you guys haveto kiss. You are under miseltoe." Cragen said to everyone's surprise. He knew how his detectives felt about each other. If it was up to him they would be together by Christmas.  
  
Olivia and Elliot lat each other. They both smiled. Elliot put his arms around Olivia's waist and she put ehrs on his arms. He pulled her close and closed the distance between them. They came togehter lightly. They brushed lips and then pulled apart. " Oh that sucked guys. My dog kisses me better then that." Munch piped in. Olivia whirled around and gave Munch a cold stare. Munch put up his hands in surrender and walked backwards.  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was 5 o clock. " Elliot let's get some dinner and catch a movie. Then we will head home." Olivia had been spending the night at Elliot's all week. They just held each other while they slept. It felt nice and warm and safe. Elliot nodded and held Olivia's coat so she could slip her arms in. He then put his coat on and they headed out the door.  
  
" Okay guys. Me and Huang will get lights and go to Elliot's. You guys get the tree. Let's go. Hurry up too." Cragen said putting his coat on. They all walked out in search for Christmas stuff.  
  
So where do you want to eat?" Elliot asked while watching the road.  
  
" I could go for Italian. Is that good?" Olivia replied.  
  
" Italian it is ma'am." Elliot smiled slyly.  
  
" Don't call me ma'am. You are older then me remember." Olivia playfulyy smacked elliot's arm. He grabbed his arm and mocked pain. " Never bother the driver." Elliot said laughing. " I could do a lot worse to bother you." Olivia mumbled under her breath. " What was that Liv?" elliot held his hand to his ear. " Nothing just drive." Olivia had a broad smile on her face as she looked out the passenger side window.  
  
They arrived at the resteraunt and were seated immediatly. An awkward silence fell between them. Olivia broke hte silence first, " What do you want for Christmas El?"   
  
" What I want I can't have so nothing." Elliot replied looking at his menu.  
  
" What can't you have?" Olivia replied sipping her iced tea.  
  
" Nothing nevermind. Whatever you get will be great becasue it is from you." Elliot reached over and squezzed her hand. " I already got yours." elliot smiled.  
  
" Oh yeah what is it?" Olivia pushed  
  
" I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise. I got you a couple things actually." He smiled and the waiter came.  
  
After recieveing thir food they ate in silence. Elliot paid the bill much to Olivia's dismay. They headed to the movies to see Love Actually.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elliot's house  
  
" Fin stop pushing the tree into my face." Munch cried from behind the enourmous tree.  
  
" Oh stop whining. there I am done. It is up. Now we have to decorate it. Let's see how the captain is doing." Munch and Fin walked from Elliot's house to see Cragen and Huang coming down from the ladder.  
  
" We are done. Let's light them up." Huang said. Cragen plugged them in and the entire house lit up with icycle lights. It looked gorgeous. " Ok shut them off. We will surprise Elliot when he walks up the path." Cragen replied.  
  
" good we can all decorate the tree." They all headed in and started decorating. They were done in about 30 minutes the tree looked fabulous with an angel at the top. They shut it off becasue they heard a car pulling into the drive. Huang sneaked out to the side of the house just as Elliot and Olivia got out of the car.   
  
" What are you guys doing here?" Elliot asked the three.  
  
" WE have a surprise for you. Hit it." Cragen yelled. With that Huang plugged the lights in and Elliot's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
" Guys it looks great. Thank you so much." Elliot hugged Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Huang.  
  
" Don't thank us it was Olivia's idea." Elliot turned to Olivia. He had unshed tears in his eyes that began to fall. Olivia reached her hand up and wiped them away.  
  
" What are best friends for?" Olivia squeeked. Elliot hugged her tightly. " Elliot I can't breathe." Olivia was tapping Elliot's back and he finally let go.   
  
" Let's go inside and have some coffee." Elliot led them in but Olivia insisted on openeing the door. She walked in and flipped the light on. The tree lit up brightly. Elliot stood in awe.  
  
" you guys are awesome thank you so much. You are all getting really GREAT presents for Christmas. Especially you Liv." He smiled towards Olivia before she ad to make coffee. They spent the night talking and laughing. Everyone cleared out around 1 am. Elliot and Olivia went to bed. TOGEHTER!  
  
r/r please 


	3. Flirtation

Olivia snuggled under the covers as a chill overcame her body. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. She reluctantly opened her eyes to find noone there. She crawled out of bed and pulled her robe over her. She has been staing at Elliot's house practiclly everynight, so most of her clothes were there.   
  
Olivia into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out Elliot was in the room.He had his back to her getting dressed. He was in his skivvies putting his socks on. As he was putting one on he lost his balance and fell onto the bed. Olivia snickered and covered her mouth so Elliot wouldn't hear her. He continued to get dressed. Once he was done and had his suit on he turned around to find Olivia standing there staring at him.  
  
"Enjoy the show?" Elliot said with a smile. Olivia nodded her head. " Now I get to watch you dress"  
  
" Oh no.......no.............NO!"  
  
"Come on. You saw my skivvies now I want to see yours. It is only fair." Olivia looked at him.  
  
" Okay but let me put my undergarments on first then you can come back in." Elliot left the room and Olivia put her bra and panties on.   
  
" You can come in now." Olivia called.  
  
Elliot walked into the room and his mouth dropped open. Olivia was standing there in her silk purple bra and panties. "Wow, Olivia, you are.........gorgeous." That made Olivia blush. She turned around and proceeded to get dressed while Elliot watched. These two aren't a couple but they sure act like it. Once Olivia was dressed they ate breakfast in silence and headed for the squadroom.  
  
SVU squadroom  
  
" Good morning Munch," Olivia said as she sat at her desk. Elliot came by and slid a cup of coffee in her view. She nodded her thanks and got to doing paperwork. Once again there were no cases to investigate. They 4 detectives were working the phones. Not a one call has come in so far. Olivia and Elliot were playing checkers in the middle of their joined desks. Munch and Fin were playing poker at theirs. Cragen came out of his office and smiled at the sight. Never in his career has he met a greater group of detectives. 'They work so well together. I couldn't ask for a better squad.'   
  
" Hey guys get in here," Cragen called out to his detectives. The four of them looked at each other and shrugged. Once in the office Elliot and Olivia sat on the empty desk in the corner and Munch and Fin sat in the chairs.   
  
" What's up Cap?" Elliot questioned.  
  
" Well, as you all know Christmas is about 4 days away. There is going to be a Christmas party. I want you all there. Got me?" Cragen smiled as his detectives nodded. "Ok, dismissed."  
  
Elliot and Olivia went back to sit at their desks while Munch and Fin went to theirs. "So Munch, who you bringing?" Fin asked.  
  
" Noone. I like to keep my options open. How about you Fin?"  
  
" Nah.......I'll go alone too. How about you Elliot and Olivia?"  
  
Elliot and Liv looked at each other, then turned their attention to the other detectives. They both shrugged and went back to their game of checkers. Fin and Munch smiled.  
  
"Those two are destined to be together."Munch whispered to Fin and Fin nodded.   
  
  
  
6 hours later  
  
"Okay guys, get your butts home. The Christmas party is tommorow night. It is formal so dress up. Goodnight guys and lady," Cragen called out of his office. The four of them got their coats and headed home.  
  
"Elliot I have to stop at the store and get a dress," Olivia said as she sat down in Elliot's car.  
  
" Ok let's go. I'll help ya pick one out." Elliot headed to the mall so Olivia could get a dress and they would pick up dinner there.  
  
The mall  
  
" Want to eat first?" Elliot asked.  
  
" Yeah I am starving," Olivia answered shrugging off her coat and throwing it over her arm. Elliot did the same and they went to get some pizza. After the pizza was gone Elliot and Olivia headed for the dress shop. Olivia picked out a few dresses that she liked and that would fit her small frame. She went into the dressing room to try them on. After trying on 2 of them she put on her favorite one.  
  
The material was a satin, silk combination and a navy blue. It was a v neck so it showed a fair amount of clevage. It was backless and stopped just above her waist line. It hugged her body to her waist then the skirt of the dress lightly flared out giving it a full shape. She walked out of the dressing room to model it for Elliot. Elliot's eyes widened and a broad grin went across his face.  
  
" I take it you like this one the best?" Olivia asked and Elliot nodded stil staring at her. Olivia spun around showing Elliot the back and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Olivia you look magnificant." That is all Elliot could say.  
  
" Ok let me get changed and we can go home." Olivia changed and paid for her dress with her credit card. The two of them headed home, together, once again. 


End file.
